Possession
by Zyris De'Lat
Summary: Haruka and Usagi are very close friends. What will happen when Michiru enters Haruka's life and Mamoru returns into Usagi's.


Possession

By Zyris de'Lat

Chapter One:

The night was dark with the brisk wind adding a chill to the air.  The season just turned to fall in Tokyo.  The moon was full and bright tonight, adding its own gleam for a final touch to the night.

Haruka Tenou was gazing out of the big bay window from the nearby table she was sitting at.  She was lost in thought while unconsciously playing with the last of the food she did not finish on her plate.  She was gazing at her own reflection in the window.  Her hair was blond and short cut.  Her bangs often hung in the way of her piercing blue eyes, which she constantly pushed away.  If ever questioned, she would always refuse to get them cut.  She was never seen without two tiny gold hoops in her right ear, which complimented the length of her face really well.  

Tonight she was wearing one of her many black tuxedos with the common white, crisp, button up collared shirt underneath it.  Her necktie was thin and black.  It was held in place by a sapphire, square gem that was the color of the blue sky on a clear, cloudless day.  The gem also complimented her eyes very well.

 Haruka gave a heavy sigh.  She was bored of the same old routine.  Every night she would cycle through the six different restaurants to eat at.  She often ordered her favorite plates to eat with her iced tea to drink, unsweetened.  She wanted something exciting to happen to change her structured life.  She didn't care want happened, just something to save her from her insanity.

"Haruka-chan, cheer up.  You should be excited or at least nervous."  The female voice paused for a moment then continued in a skeptical voice, "Or did you forget that the biggest car chase was going to be filmed tomorrow with you driving as the main actor in one of the top notch cars on the market these days?"

Haruka looked up at the voice coming from across the table and was staring at her long time friend Usagi Tuskino.  Haruka and Usagi became friends in Senior High, junior year, when Haruka's father's job transferred him to Usagi's home town in Tokyo.  Usagi introduced herself to Haruka right away and they started to hang out.  What attracted Haruka to Usagi was her gentle, kind personality with her big heart.  Now it has been six years after Senior High and Usagi and Haruka were still friends.

Haruka gave a chuckle and replied, "No, I did not forget that.  I also do not dwell on it because worrying about the 'what ifs' also do not help me get anywhere," with that said, Haruka looked up at Usagi and gave her a sly look, raising her left eyebrow.  Haruka almost thought that Usagi was more nervous and excited about the chase scene tomorrow than Haruka was herself.  Usagi has only talked about Haruka's chase for the entire time they started eating until now.

Haruka is a stunt car driver for movies.  Her name was becoming better known in the past two years.  She was currently in the middle of her recent movie which had the largest car chase tomorrow to film.  With this in mind, Haruka would have normally been very nervous, but she had much larger thoughts occupying her mind.

Haruka gave a deep sigh and switched from unconsciously moving her food around on her plate to stirring her ice tea with a spoon.

"Haruka, what is bothering you?  You have barely eaten any of your food tonight?" Usagi said with great concern. 

Haruka knew what was bothering her.  She wanted some excitement to happen in her life.  She liked to live life on the edge.  Stunt racing for movies is a great thrill and on the edge, but the rest of her life is so uniform and basically boring.  She was not going to tell Usagi this because it would hurt her friend's feelings, and that was the last thing she wanted to happen was to break Usagi's heart.  Usagi might take what Haruka was feeling as the wrong meaning, and Haruka did not want to lose a friend over it.  

So, Haruka looked up and gave Usagi a big smile.  She then grabbed Usagi's hand and held it while looking into Usagi's deep blue eyes and said, "You are too sweet and kind, Usagi.  I am very thankful to have you as a friend.  But please, promise me you won't worry about me.  I will be fine.  I am just going through one of my restless stages again.  But I will get over it."

Haruka let go of Usagi's hand and stood up from the table and muttered, "I am going outside to get some fresh air."  She then tossed two twenties on the table while a smaller hand grabbed her wrist.  Haruka looked up to meet two big, deep blue eyes.  Haruka then noticed how cute Usagi looked tonight.  She was wearing a white dress that was trimmed in blue lace as dark as her eyes.  It almost made Usagi's eyes have the appearance of glowing.  Usagi still wore her hair in two small odangos with the tail ends of her hair hanging down from the odongos to touch her thighs.  Odangos is another word for meatballs.  Usagi's hair was the color of corn silk, that shade of goldish yellow that almost looked white at a glance.  Usagi was good at taking Haruka's breath away with her beauty.  Haruka had no doubt that Usagi would find her special someone someday and make him very happy.

Usagi only said two words to Haruka, "Be Careful."

Haruka gave Usagi a confused look.  She wasn't sure she heard Usagi right.

"What did you say?" Haruka asked.

"I said, 'be careful.'  I know you have a lot on your mind lately, but promise me you will be careful.  Especially while you are working," Usagi said with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh, Usagi!" Haruka exclaimed with an edge of annoyance.  Haruka knelt down by Usagi's chair and embraced the blond in a hug.  Haruka hated it when Usagi worried about her.  Haruka loved Usagi as a dear friend, but sometimes Usagi drove her nuts with her overly caring personality.

Haruka pulled away from the embrace and kissed Usagi on the cheek and whispered, "I promise I will try my hardest."

Usagi gave Haruka a punch on the shoulder in reply to Haruka's answer.  "You know that is not good enough of an answer."

Haruka grinned in reply and answered, "But that will have to do."  Haruka gave a shrug then stood up.

"I do have to go though.  I will see you tomorrow night.  Are our reservations still on for Victoria's?"  Haruka asked.

"Yes," Usagi answered, "At seven o'clock."

"Great, I will see you then," Haruka replied.  She then bent down and kissed the top of Usagi's hand.  Gave a charming smile, then finally turned around and left.

Usagi watched Haruka leave the building and enter the street from the second story bay window they were seated for supper.

Usagi let her thoughts slip away when her cell phone rang.  Usagi looked at the number, it was from her apartment.

"Hello!" Usagi answered cheerfully.

"Hi," a voice answered cheerfully on the other end.  It was Minako Aino, Usagi's roommate.

"I just rented a couple movies for us to watch tonight.  I compromised tonight, one is a sappy romance and the other is an action movie," Minako stated over the phone.  She then continued, "When will you be home tonight?"

"I was actually just going to leave when you called.  I will see you in about twenty minutes," Usagi said.

"Great! I will start the brownies," Minako exclaimed.

"Brownies?" Usagi questioned with curiosity and also fear because Minako could not cook.  Well, Usagi couldn't claim being any better.  Sometimes she wondered how the two of them alone could survive.

"Yeah, I sort of had a craving for them," Minako admitted.  "Well, hurry home."

"I will," Usagi replied.  "Bye."

"Bye," Minako said.

Usagi put her cell phone away and left the table.  Haruka threw enough down on the table for both of them plus a generous tip.  They rotated on taking turns paying for the bill.  This all started when Mamoru Chiba broke up with Usagi about two years into his studying over in America.  

The breakup was a shock for Usagi, especially when she never expected it to happen.  Usagi would almost say it came out of the blue and hit her square in the face.  She thought they were doing quiet well for a long distance relationship.  So far it has been a little over two years since the breakup.  Sometimes Usagi missed Mamoru, but other times she didn't.  She still had feelings for Mamoru, but his actions and words hurt her far to worse during the breakup for her to try to keep Mamoru as her own.  She also felt it was his loss, since he was the one who wanted to break it off.  Maybe time was changing them both and they just had too many differences.  Maybe it was for the better.  Usagi could never figure the reason why it happened.  She also stopped trying to search for the answer a year ago.

Usagi grabbed her light weight dress coat from the coat rack and walked to her car and drove away.  She and Haruka meet at the restaurants, so they both drive separate cars.  That came in handy at times, like tonight.

*    *    *    *    *

Haruka was taking a leisurely stroll down the street and passed by the performing arts theater across the street.  There was a long line forming at the doors and cars were pulling up to let people out while cabby boys were driving the cars off to park.

_'This must be a pretty big occasion for all of this to happen,'_ Haruka thought.  This really intrigued her interest.  Haruka started to walk across the street when a limousine drove up and parked.  A man walked up and opened up the back door for the passenger.  A tall, thin female with wavy dark hair that shimmered aqua in the light stepped out.  She was wearing an aqua sequenced dress that added emphasis to her hair.  The back of the dress hung really low, it gave the illusion of having a longer torso.  Her high heels added three inches to her height.  The dresses hem rested right above the high heels with a slit running along each side of the dress.  Both of the slits stopped right beside the hip joints, giving the elusion of long legs.  

The high heels brought the female eye level to Haruka.  She turned around to wave at the cheering audience and caught eye contact with Haruka.  The female paused for a moment and stared at Haruka.  That one moment seemed like an eternity to Haruka.  Haruka was swept into the depths of the female's eyes, they where also a shade of aqua.  It reminded Haruka of the greenish blue sea.  The female looked away first to bow for her audience.  She then took a black case from her chauffer and walked down the red carpet to the theater.

Haruka was memorized by the female's beauty.  She had to find out more about this woman.  She walked over to the theater and stared at the poster.  The woman was posed on the poster with a violin.  The name above the woman read Michiru Kaiou.

_'What a beautiful name…Michiru,'_ Haruka thought.

Haruka was determined to see Michiru tonight, at any cost.  There was just something about her, something she saw in the woman's eyes.  Haruka just had to meet her.

Luckily there were a couple tickets left for sale.  Haruka was up in the nose bleeder section of the balcony.  Not the greatest seat for the view, because it was so far up.    Haruka didn't mind, she could still hear the music.  That was all that mattered.

Just shortly after Haruka found her seat, the lights dimmed and Michiru took the stage.

************************************************************************

Hope you liked the first chapter.  Let me know what you thought.

Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi.


End file.
